bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlemage Haile
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820315 |no = 8155 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 20 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 71, 74, 77, 87, 97, 107, 116, 123, 130, 137 |normal_distribute = 10, 8, 9, 6, 6, 6, 10, 12, 15, 18 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 71, 73, 75, 78, 88, 98, 108, 114, 120, 128, 137 |bb_distribute = 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 10, 12, 15, 18 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A Deva battlemage from the world of Eneroth. Born into an average family of the Scholar Caste, the young Haile was enrolled into a military academy where she displayed remarkable aptitude for both the arcane and martial arts. Due to the stark contrast between her fiery personality and her affinity for ice elemental spells, she was nicknamed the “Ardent Ice Queen”. Seeing great potential in Haile, the elders of the Scholar Caste decided that the academy's regular curriculum would be inadequate for her prodigious ability. Having decided that Haile would be a potential candidate to fulfill the position of “Champion," they placed her under the tutelage of the Archmage of the Mages Council. |summon = So, someone requires my assistance? Hah! I'll show those old fools what the great Haile is capable of! |fusion = Fusion is fascinating! Tell me more about this process. The Magi Council would give me lots of credit for sharing this knowledge! |evolution = | hp_base = 3455 |atk_base = 1365 |def_base = 1206 |rec_base = 1190 | hp_lord = 4936 |atk_lord = 1950 |def_lord = 1723 |rec_lord = 1701 | hp_anima = 5528 |rec_anima = 1543 |atk_breaker = 2108 |def_breaker = 1565 |def_guardian = 1881 |rec_guardian = 1622 |def_oracle = 1644 |rec_oracle = 1938 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Algid Authority |lsdescription = 20% boost to all parameters & boosts BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 30% boost to BB fill rate |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Ciel Glace |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, gradually restores BB gauge for 3 turns & largely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |bbnote = 4 BC fill & 50% boost to Atk, Def, Rec |bbtype = Suppor/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 820316 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 20133 |evomats3 = 60144 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 820034 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Haile1 }}